Peach
'Princess Peach Toadstool '''is the Ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom. She is the damsel-in-distress in most of the time, she has a love for pink, as almost all of her dresses have a shade of the color. She has a fruit named after her in the real world. Character She is a main character, She has an affinity for the color pink and has been shown to be a ladylike and kind monarch. Princess Peach resides in Her castle along with many Toads who tend to her. She sometimes is about to get her kingdom often attacked by the Koopa Army, lead by King Bowser Koopa Personality Peach's personality is generally sweet and well mannered. In most games she is portrayed as selfless, perky and generous. Typically, she does not show an aggressive nature even when she is fighting (this is done by quick slaps, elegant high kicks, thrusts in the air, and other graceful fighting techniques, as seen in the Super Smash Bros. series) or confronting her enemies. This, however, varies slightly from game to game. One of Peach's most common traits during her playable appearances is her ability to temporarily float in the air with her large skirt, and later on, with her umbrella. Physical Description Princess Peach has long, Blonde har; sky blue eyes; tall frame; an hourglass figure; and a rosy complexion. She generally wears a pink even grown. It has frilly trimmings, short puffy sleeves, and a pannier-style overskirt. Her accessories are red high heels, white evening gloves, a sapphire brooch, sapphire earrings, and a gold crownadorned with sapphires and rubies. In sports games, she wears pink athletic clothing, ranging from shorts and a T-shirt to a set of armour to Motorcycle leathers. She also wears a different version of her evening gown Peach's Powers & Ablities hroughout the series, Peach has been shown and said as a person with magical abilities. In the story of the game Super Mario Bros., she was said to have been the only one to break Bowser's spell over the Mushroom Kingdom (however she was kidnapped by him due to this). Starting from Super Mario bros. 2, Peach had the unique ability to float short distances and often this is shown as by her graceful nature. Peach also had a variety of abilities from the game ''Super Princess Peach ''involving her emotions. Hearts are often used as a part of her moveset in games such as in the Smash bros. series and the Mario and Sonic series. She has demonstrated the ability to float in later episodes, As Fire Princess Peach, she throws fireballs at enemies or boxes. As Cat Princess Peach, she claws enemies and boxes. As Tanooki Princess Peach, she whacks enemies with her tail. Appearance *The Begin (Minor) *How to build a house (Minor) *Night of the living bowser (Minor) *Wario Attacks! (Major) Gallery TBA. Triva *Princess Peach has never been known as "Princess Toadstool" in Japan. She is always known as Princess Peach. *Ever since her debut in 1985, Princess Peach has appeared in more games than any female character in video game history. *Princess Peach's initial appearance has drawn by Shigeru Miyamoto. Miyamoto has later asked Yōichi Kotabe to redraw Princess Peach with his instructions. He has asked Kotabe to draw her eyes to be "a little cat-like" and that she should look "stubborn, but cute". With Kotabe's influence, Princess Peach changed considerably throughout her gaming history. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Leaders Category:Characters who have been in other tv shows Category:Characters who appear in video games Category:Humans Category:Royalty